La última vez
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Nuestro amor ha luchado contra tanto, con nosotros mismos y con el tiempo, he pasado de odiarme y odiarte a amarte mas que mi vida, por que creí que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, por que vencimos la barrera del tiempo.   Secuela Esta Vez Si AU OoC
1. Prologo

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida (HemorragiaNasal)(Babas).

**L**a historia es Original de **Jazzi W.** Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy** re-editando** los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible.

**N/A: H**ola ¿Como estan? si me lo preguntan ami mas o menos las pocas personas de aqui saben que no he andado muy bien en lo que se refiere a mi salud pero eso no evita que no este en estos momentos aqui, bueno en lo que respecta en realidad no iba subir capitulo hasta que se completaran los 300 Reviews en **Esta Vez Si **pero me dije que diablos tampoco las puedo dejar en la impaciencia asi que aqui les traigo la secuela asi como lo escuchan esta es la secuela esta historia la lei hasta la mitad ya redacte los capitulos y tambien y hise lo que pude para terminarla obvio como dije no quedara igual por que **Jazzy W **era una master xD y yo apenas soy una principiante pero hago todo mi esfuerzo en realidad no pensaba subirlo porque ando con otras actualizaciones pero no las dejare en la incertidumbre tambien he estado pensando mucho acerca sobre hacer la secuela de **El mejor accidente de mi vida **a un no he decidido nada tal vez la haga o tal vez solo haga el epilogo pero eso ya sera mio tambien con lo que respecta **Pacto de Amigos** solamente me faltan unos cuantos capitulo tambien para que termine y para que actualize solo faltan 10 reviews pliss onegai sus reviews son parte de mi recompensa por estar aqui sentada redactando y haciendo uno que otro cambio negai bueno eso estodo cuidense y nos leemos muy pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>La ultima Vez<strong>

**Prologo**

Siento tu respiración en mi piel y bebo la sensación de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, de haber vuelto a sentirme completa, de que me hayas acariciado, besado y amado, como lo hiciste durante tanto tiempo.

Pero no puedo contener las lagrimas, por que yo se que esto no es el principio, y tu en cambio no puedes recordar nada.

Nuestro amor ha luchado contra tanto, con nosotros mismos y con el tiempo, he pasado de odiarme y odiarte a amarte mas que mi vida, por que creí que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, por que vencimos la barrera del tiempo, por que habíamos encontrado nuestro tiempo correcto, y después, el destino nos jugo una mala pasada.

¿Cómo puedo seguir luchando?

¿Que harías tu si estuvieras en mi lugar mi amor?

Me has hecho el amor, pero no recuerdas cuantas veces me habías amado antes, crees estar enamorado de mí, pero no recuerdas todo lo que sufrimos para llegar hasta aquí.

¿Y si ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir…y si jamás me vuelves a llamar cisne?

-Sakura-, murmuró Sasuke y yo me limpié una lagrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla, me abrazó mas fuerte juntando mi espalda a su torso y yo entrelacé sus manos con las mías.

-Si-, murmuré esperando que no le importara el tono de mi voz.

-¿Pasa algo?-, preguntó besando mi cuello.

-Nada…solo abrázame quieres-, murmuré y el me estrechó con fuerza.

-Es lo que más deseo-, murmuró y yo cerré mis ojos conteniendo las lágrimas… ¿Y si nunca lograba recordar, lo soportaría?

* * *

><p>.<strong>Actualización = Reviews. <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai.**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	2. Naoi y Kanade

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida (HemorragiaNasal)(Babas).

**L**a historia es Original de **Jazzi W. **aunque yo la trate de seguir igual como el de su autora original pero despues de que abandono FF pero no quedo como esperaba espero les guste.

**N/A: H**ola se que le comente a mi amiga** Mitsuki-Wing **creadora del ficc de los chicos del orfanato y la secuela de los jovenes de orfanato que iba actualizar cuando ella lo hiciera pero no tuve tiempo ademas de que perdi ese capitulo y lo tuve que reiniciar desde cero por eso es que hasta ahora lo subo no si se quedo como realmente deveria de quedar pero se hace el intento. Me despido sayonara

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**S**ecuela del ficc de **"Esta vez si"**

**...**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.Capitulo 1.<strong>

**Kanade y Naoi**

**Sakura**

Mi reloj sonó con el molesto estruendo característico de todos los días, por inercia me acurruqué mas hacia el lado de Sasuke solo para encontrarlo vacío…. ¡Como odiaba los proyectos por hora!

UchihaAsc. había conseguido asociarse en un nuevo proyecto para sustentar toda la base de datos del banco mas importante de la ciudad, el equipo de programadores trabajaba a marchas forzadas y Sasuke estaba al pendiente de todo, parte por ser el jefe y parte por que en realidad le encantaba y esta era de las semanas que había aprendido a tolerar, pues se dormía tarde…muy tarde a veces incluso solo recargando la cabeza sobre el escritorio con la portátil de lado, otras junto a mi pero exhausto como un niño pequeño solos esperando que lo arropen, la verdad es que no me molestaba, no demasiado, además… se lo cobraba muy bien después, y el era muy bueno pagando.

Me levanté de la cama y después de ducharme caminé descalza sobre el piso de madera de su departamento, habíamos decidido vivir en el suyo por ser mas grande y espacioso, en el mío no hubiera entrado su piano siquiera.

Puse a preparar un poco de café mientras me cambiaba, el traje sastre color azul marino de falda y chaqueta me parecía demasiado formal, pero no todos los días se firmaba un contrato.

Al pensarlo los nervios afloraron, Sasuke había tratado de tranquilizarme en la cena del día anterior diciéndome que todo estaría bien y que mi talento y la forma en que describir la historia seria un éxito.

Yo sabia que aun teniendo una publicación el éxito no estaba asegurado, que mi libro gustara a los lectores, ese seria el verdadero éxito.

Me puse el brillo labial y me miré, tratando de recordarme que debía sacarme los nervios, era mi reto, y mi sueño cumplido, después de creer que algo tan maravilloso como escribir se había quedado en el pasado, Sasuke y su apoyo contaste casi al punto de querer acallarlo lograron que me plateara de nuevo mi carrera, adoraba mi trabajo en la revista, pero estaba vacío, no era yo y quería serlo, por eso cuando lo dejé hace mas de un año y me embarqué en la loca idea de escribir un libro supe que algo como la inseguridad no debía subirse en mi camino.

De hecho esta era la parte complicada, la de esperar el éxito o el fracaso de mi primer obra, los meses que primero pasé con Yui en un curso intensivo de escritura y después los meses escribiendo fueron maravillosos…esta era yo, nueva escritora con 30 años por cumplir… por fin aprendiendo a vivir.

Cuando llegué a la cocina para tomar el café y prepararme un desayuno ligero miré el frigorífico casi por inercia, sabía lo que me encontraría y un vuelco en el corazón desapareció mis nervios.

Entre el color gris del refrigerador estaba una pequeña nota blanca sujetada con un imán en forma de cisne que Sasuke había sacado de no se donde, era típico de el dejarme notas cuando no lograba verlo antes de que saliera a trabajar.

_Cisne:_

_Te deseo mucha suerte en la reunión_

_Estaré ahí contigo…en tu corazón_

_Llegare temprano… quiero invitarte a cenar_

_Te amo_

_Sasuke_

Sonreí y quite la nota sujetándola contra mis manos, ¡Dios!, cuanto amaba a ese hombre, aun con su extraña y pesada carrera, el era mi felicidad la que por mucho tiempo creí que no podría existir, la guardé en mi bolso, mi talismán de seguridad y salí levantando la barbilla de cara hacia mi futuro.

Al llegar a la Editorial Persal me condujeron hacia la sala de juntas, ahí ya se encontraban Yui, mi maestra, mi amiga y ahora mi editora, de hecho creo que sin ella no hubiera sido posible que me publicaran tan rápido, a su lado el Director de la Editorial y un representante legal.

Después de leer detenidamente el contrato y de que Yui y yo estuviéramos de acuerdo en algunas cosas sobre la publicación, puse mi firma contra el papales que me parecía mas brillante y mas grande, la textura era suave como un sueño…mi sueño.

-¿Almorzamos juntas?-, preguntó mi antigua profesora

-Claro, me encantaría-, contesté, me indico el lugar y en pocos minutos aparcamos cerca de un bello y acogedor restaurante, después de pedir nuestras orden, Yui me miró con los ojos llenos de orgullo, un sentimiento que me hacia sonreír.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Sakura y créeme no es fácil conseguirlo-, murmuró

-Lo se, recuerdas…me diste clases-, bromeé mientras ella sonreía.

-¿Cómo esta Naoi?-, preguntó mirando su plato y partiendo meticulosamente un trozo de comida, sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Yui-, reprendí y ella me miró como si fuese totalmente inocente, se veía incluso mas joven con aquella expresión, sus labios pintados de rojo sonrieron y se llevó el bocado a la boca.

-Sasuke esta bien, muy contento por mi "éxito", según sus palabras-, contesté y ella asintió.

-Naoi tiene razón-, reiteró, quise rebatirle pero ella siguió

-El que hayas mostrado tu talento al mundo…o vayas a hacerlo es tu éxito…otro muy diferente será cuando obtengas tu sustancial ganancia, me alegra que Naoi te ame tanto-, sonrió y yo rodeé los ojos.

-Yui, si alguien se llega a enterar en quien esta inspirado Naoi no te lo perdonaré nunca-, murmuré fingiendo molestia y ella levantó la mirada.

-O Kanade-, terminó ella con una sonrisa

Sabia por seguro que ella jamás lo diría pero aun así me atormentaría todos los días de mi vida, "Cuenta mis pecas", era el nombre de mi libro y Kanade y Naoi sus protagonistas, obviamente cualquiera tan cercano a nosotros como Ino, Hinata incluso Yui podrían notar las similitudes entre mi historia personal y la de ficción, añadiendo unos cuantos elementos y eliminando otros, mi libro hablaba de amarse a si misma con cada una de tus pecas…léase defectos, virtudes, problemas, demandas y deseos, y de aprender a perdonar, de enseñarse a amar el uno al otro.

-Aunque no comprendo por que no quieres que nadie sepa de donde viene la inspiración para tu libro-, murmuró mi editora

-Seria demasiado-, susurré y ella sonrió.

-Claro dejaras el misterio…solo tu sabes lo felices que son Naoi y Kanade… ¿verdad?-, bromeó mientras yo sonreí

-Si…aunque a ti puedo contártelo-, respondí y me incliné un poco sobre la mesa.

-Muy muy felices-, murmuré mientras ella reía, dos hombres que se encontraban en la mesa continua a la nuestra nos miraron mientras yo sonreí con disculpa y ella les guiñaba un ojo.

-Mi amiga romántica es muy divertida-, afirmó ella mientras yo reía.

Mi teléfono sonó y lo saqué de mi bolso para poder leer el mensaje de texto, sonreí al mirar el remitente y comencé a leer.

_Felicidades mi cisne_

_Te amo Sakura_

-Naoi es igual de romántico-, susurró Yui robándome otra sonrisa.

**Sasuke**

-¿Estas de acuerdo en ascender a Akira?-, le pregunté a Obito mientras mi socio y amigo asentía desde la pared frente a mi escritorio.

-Si, de hecho según me has contado, se ha hecho cargo de gran parte del trabajo del nuevo proyecto-, contestó.

-Me ha quitado un montón de trabajo-, acepté

-Lo que te permite estar mas tiempo con la novia que te tiene impaciente-, bromeó el y yo sonreí como un estupido al recordar a Sakura

-Si…y creí que no se me notaba-, seguí mientras el se reía.

-Ni tu te la crees-, replicó.

-¿Ya firmo?-, preguntó y yo asentí con el pecho repleto de orgullo, por ella, por que había luchado por lo que quería y lo había conseguido, además ese libro era de ambos, era para recordarnos el largo camino que tuvimos que recorrer para llegar a estar juntos, para que al fin tuviera a la mujer que he amado mas que a la razón como un idiota adolescente y como un hombre apasionado.

-Esta noche, planeo festejar con ella, por eso no iré a comer, entre mas pronto acabe de supervisar la entrega del proyecto…-, comencé pero Obito se llevó las manos al cabello y bufó.

-Ya Uchiha, vete ahora, no queremos que Sakura se arrepienta y te deje por ser un adicto al trabajo, vamos…-, apresuró, me quito los papales que tenia y casi me levantó de la silla.

-Gracias-, agradecí y tomé mi saco y mi maletín

Mi mente comenzó a jugar con diferentes sorpresas para mi Cisne, cuando llegué al departamento deje mis cosas y deje mis llaves inhalado el olor a fresas y lavanda que se había instalado ahí desde que Sakura se mudó hace ya casi dos años.

Recuerdo lo superficial, llano y vacío que me resultaba mi departamento, los muebles, los cuadros, todo me parecía tan ajeno a mi hasta que ella llegó y lo llenó todo con su esencia, la mía, la de los dos, Sakura insistía en que mi piano y mi escritorio mantenían la mía, mientras yo creí que el sofá junto al balcón donde tantas veces la miré escribir era el lugar de la suya.

Me quite el saco y la camisa, miré el reloj disfrutando del aire sobre mi piel, eran apenas pasadas las cuatro, ella no tardaría en llegar, podría ducharme y cambiarme, esperarla mientras se arreglaba para poder llevarla a donde ella deseara.

Fui hasta nuestra habitación y dejé mi reloj mientras me quitaba el cinturón y desabrochaba mi pantalón, casi los llevó al cesto de la ropa sucia cuando recordé el recibo de la joyería, lo tomé y lo guardé en mi cartera, deseando que no tuviera la suerte de que ella lograra encontrarlo, me sentía igual que un niño esperando la respuesta de la chica que quería llevar al baile, pero con Sakura siempre era lo mismo desde el principio de todo.

Ya era el tiempo de hacerla mi esposa, de una nueva proposición…

Me metí a la ducha y dejé que el agua destensara mis músculos, perdí el tiempo de cuanto duré parado solo bajo el chorro de agua tal ves fueron solo unos minutos pero mi cuerpo descansó y mi mente se liberó, cerré los ojos y deseé verla, estos últimos días habían estado tan ajetreados que apenas y habíamos tenido tiempo de estar solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía, sabia que no le agradaba mucho que trabajara en casa, y a mi sinceramente mucho menos si eso equivalía perderme de su abrazo, de sus besos…de sus caricias, mi cuerpo respingo ante mis pensamientos y moví la cabeza contra el chorro del agua, no era el momento para excitarse.

-¿Qué piensas?-, murmuró una voz a mi oído mientras dos manos me rodeaban el cuerpo, recorrió mi torso y me abrazó por detrás fuertemente, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de nada, pero mi cuerpo respondió por si solo.

-En ti-, murmuré y me giré para verla desnuda frente a mi, su cabello rosado cubría sus pechos mientras la atraía.

-No te oí llegar-,

-Me alegra…así podía sorprenderte-, contestó, sus manos volvieron recorrer mi torso y mi excitación ya evidente aumentó, su piel cremosa, su cabello pegado a su piel por causa del agua, sus labios rojos por la simple acción de mordérselos con los dientes en señal de expectación era la justa medida para volverme loco.

Enredó las manos en mi cabello y yo la estreché ganándome un gemido bajo cuando mi erección acarició sus muslos, apreté los dientes antes de llegar solo con el roce.

-Lo hiciste, me sorprendiste-, murmuré antes de besarla, nos metí al chorro de agua y la sensación fue única, como cada ves que nos duchábamos juntos, pero ahora no habría ducha, no concebía el tiempo para eso...nada de jabón, yo la limpiaría…con mi piel, mi boca…

-Sasuke-, musitó contra mis labios jadeante apretándose mas contra mi cuerpo, estiré una mano y moví la llave para que la temperatura del agua fuera mas calida, cogi la regadera con magno movible y con la otra mano rodeé unos de sus pechos ganándome un exquisito gemido, después de mi mano siguió el agua caliente de la pequeña maguera, la rodeó y mojo por completo, el agua de la regadera principal seguía cayendo hacia nosotros y ella cerró los ojos, fui bajando poco a poco y ella pareció morderse el labio y saber lo que venia…lo que deseaba con toda mi alma.

Después de besar su ombligo, su estomago y de recorrer con el agua caliente sus caderas, dirigí el pequeño chorro hasta su sexo, primero solo superficialmente y luego abrí sus labios mientras ella se retorcía, puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Se siente bien amor?-, pregunté, ella jadeó y asintió como respuesta, volví a hacerlo y ella gimió sonoramente, incapaz de detenerme mas mis dedos la acariciaron deleitándose con la agua caliente y su humedad, dejé la manguera pequeña en su lugar y mis dedos juguetearon con su punto mas sensible hasta que dirigí mi boca a su destino.

-Sasuke-, gritó mientras yo la sostenía con los brazos, acercándola más a mi hincado en el piso de la bañera.

Ella era dulce, suave y tan maravillosa, no podía esperar en convertirla en mi esposa.

-Por favor-, murmuró y yo me separé mientras ella lloriqueaba.

-No pares-, pidió y yo le sonreí, ella esforzó el mismo gesto con los ojos entrecerrados y yo volví mi boca hacia mi dulce delirio, una de mis manos jugueteó también y sintió las primera contracciones de su orgasmo, lamí y mordisqué su carne tenuemente mientras ella acompañaba mi mano, sus dedos y los míos, la cosa mas erótica que pudiera suceder.

Gritó mi nombre y bebí el sonido mientras su orgasmo estallaba, la sujeté contra mí, con mi erección dolorosa y me levanté lentamente mientras ella me besaba suavemente con las mejillas tan sonrojadas que sus casi imperceptibles pecas no se vislumbraban

-Fin de la ducha-, murmuró y cerró la llave, se estiró para tomar una toalla y la coloco sobre mis hombros, una de sus manos movieron la tela contra mi piel, pero la otra bajo recorriendo mi torso y cerrándose contra mi ya prologada erección.

-Sakura-, gemí y la miré sonreír.

-Hora de pagar-, bromeó ella y yo la besé impaciente

Mi _pecas_ era tenaz.

* * *

><p>.<strong>Actualización = Reviews. <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el climax...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	3. ¿Hay más que esperar?

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida (HemorragiaNasal)(Babas).

**L**a historia es Original de **Jazzi W. **aunque yo la trate de seguir igual como el de su autora original pero despues de que abandono FF pero no quedo como esperaba espero les guste.

****N/A: H**_ola se que no tiene perdón que me haya atrasado con la actualización del ficc, pero apenas ayer me instalarón de nuevo el internet ToT pero espero y disfruten este nuevo capitulo bueno me retiro cuidense sayonara :) _**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**¿Hay más que esperar?**

**Sakura**

-Hola-, contesté mi teléfono mientras me detenía frente al rojo del semáforo.

-¡Dime que ya vienes para acá!-, casi gritó mi amiga mientras yo reía.

-Obvio si no mi jefa me corre-, le contesté continuando mi camino.

-Basta de eso Sakura, no trabajas para mi, solo ayudas a que no muera de locura-, replicó ella mientras yo sonreía.

-¿Cómo esta Satoshi?-, pregunté para oír a un chillido muy característico de su hijo contestarme.

-Con muchos pulmones…se me ha hecho tarde para llevarlo a la guardería-, murmuró.

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos-, aseguré al tiempo que ella se despedía lanzando un suspiro, en cierta forma era muy gracioso ver a Ino vuelta loca…ella que podía organizar una boda perfecta en menos de un mes…hace poco mas de un año que Koga(creo que no especifique en la vez pasada pero Koga es Shikamaru solo que tiene dos nombres) y ella habían tenido a su primer hijo, ahora ella trataba de retomar su ritmo de trabajo en su Oficina de Planeación de eventos…pero aun no lo lograba del todo.

Ayudarle era algo que me satisfacía enormemente además que era perfecto para sentirme útil, después de haber terminado por completo el libro tenia suficiente tiempo libre para pensar en el alfabeto al revés.

Sasuke me había dicho que todo eso cambiaria cuando mi libro fuera todo un éxito…bueno ya veremos, por lo pronto debía salvar a mi querido sobrino de su madre histérica.

Al entrar a la oficina de Ino, ella estaba contestando el teléfono con cara de frustración mientras el niño con grandes pulmones lloraba.

Le hice un gesto con la mano y ella medio sonrió, me acerqué hasta el pequeño y ruidoso niñito.

Satoshi se parecía muchísimo a Koga, mismo cabello negro, mismos ojos, aunque tenia la piel tan blanca como mi amiga, era hermoso…lo tomé y el se silencio en seguida mirándome, le sonreí y lo balanceé en mis brazos tenuemente.

Por un momento me permití pensar en otro niño, uno que a veces rondaba mi imaginación…un bonito sueño

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Satoshi…recordé hace unas semanas…cuando Sasuke y yo habíamos hablado de esto…

El se había quedado en la oficina, contrario a la costumbre de terminar el trabajo en casa, así que en vez de cenar sola…llevé unas cajas de comida china hasta ahí…

Sobra decir que el pareció sorprendido, su rostro se veía cansado y fastidiado, dejé la comida en una mesita cerca de su escritorio y fui hasta quedar de frente.

El se hizo hacia atrás recargándose un poco en la silla, me senté sobre su cuerpo y sonreí al mirarlo cerrar los ojos y acerca su rostro a mi cuello.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?-, le pregunté murmurando mientras el respiraba contra mi piel que se puso de gallina, tenia la ligera sospecha que eso jamás cambiaria…desde la primera vez que nos tocamos algo estalló en mi cuerpo imposible de resistir cuando el roce se repetía.

Era irónico que en todo la preparatoria no nos hubiéramos tocado…a veces me preguntaba si de haberlo hecho algo hubiera sido diferente, ¿Lo hubiera reconocido...a el…al hombre de mi vida?

-Mejoro muchísimo ahora-, susurró y besó mi cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo por sobre la tela.

Lentamente sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa y la abrieron para dar paso al sujetador, su boca se movió suavemente por mi piel hasta llegar al escote.

-Gracias por venir-, murmuró mientras yo trataba de céntrame y sostener el gemido que se escapaba e mis labios…no había cerrado la puerta…un incentivo que descubrí era demasiado excitante.

-Te debía una comida en la oficina-, contenté mientras el capturaba en su boca uno de mis dolorosamente excitados pezones aun aprisionados contra el encaje

-No lo había olvidado-, contestó con la sonrisa reflejándose en su voz…

Si, la primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor…en mí oficia, hace casi tres años…no podríamos olvidarlo, lo sabía, era una parte de nosotros…una parte de lo que fuimos y de lo que somos, un parte aguas para separar a los adolescentes de los adultos.

Siguió besando sobre la tela, humedeciéndola con su boca, generando el mismo efecto en mis bragas gracias a las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

Me empujó tenuemente y me levantó para dejarme sentada en el escritorio, recorrió unos papales, y yo dejé que se colocara entre mis piernas, llevando mis manos a su cabello y besándolo por fin en los labios, un beso rudo, agudo, que me quito el aire y aun así me hizo olvidarme de la falta de oxigeno.

Sentí como sus manos luchaban contra su pantalón y como levantaba mi falda y bajaba de un tirón mi ropa interior.

-Recuérdame trabajar tarde mas seguido-, susurró contra mis labios acercándome mas a la orilla del escritorio.

-Recuerda que siempre estaré ahí-, sonreí y lo jalé para besarlo de nuevo…ya no quería palabras, el gruñó, y el sonido retumbo en mi boca, lo sentí acomodarse encontrando mi humedad, su punta acarició mi piel sensible haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera entera, jadeé y el abrió mas mis piernas y las levantó ligeramente para poder deslizarse en mi interior….

Fue rápido y placentero, sus empujes hicieron que el escritorio rechinará sacándome una sonrisa, lo envolví por completo mientras el seguía con sus movimientos, batallé como pude con su camisa para poder tocar su piel…el deslizó su manos y acarició mi clítoris haciendo lentos círculos, empuje y caricia…una y otra vez…hasta llevarme lejos…juntos.

Solo después en la comodidad de nuestro departamento me di cuenta que no nos habíamos protegido, regularmente yo usaba el diafragma ya que las píldoras no me sentaban muy bien, mientras que el utilizaba condón, pero ya que mi primer idea no era ir a tener sexo en la oficina de mi novio no llevaba puesto el dispositivo y el no creo que tuviera tiempo de pensar en colocarse algo…no digo que haya sido malo...su piel contra la mía era el cielo.

En estos años parecíamos haber desarrollado un sexto sentido para nuestras reacciones, así que no le paso desapercibida mi actitud, me sentí estupida al contarle mis temores…mas que nada por que no se debían al hecho de por o no quedar embarazada, sino al que el lo deseara o no.

-Nada me haría mas feliz que tener un hijo contigo Sakura-, había contestado con simpleza abrazándome y dándome el mejor regalo de todos…la idea de una familia no muy lejana.

Si…deseaba un hijo de Sasuke…

-¿A veces no me gustaría conocerte tanto?-, murmuró Ino quitándome a su hijo de entre los brazos, y bajándome de mis recuerdos, fruncí el ceño y la miré.

-¿Por?-, pregunté extrañada.

-Estas sonrojada y eso solo pasa cuando una sola persona esta involucrada-, bromeó mientras yo sonreía negando…alzó las cejas mientras yo rodeaba los ojos.

-Soy transparente-, inquirí con una ceja levantada y ella rió.

-No, de hecho eres demasiado compleja pero estas muy enamorada de tu chico pesadilla-, siguió mientras le hacia una mueca ante el apodo secreto de Ino para Sasuke.

-¡Calma!, ¿Me acompañas a la guardería?, podríamos ir a comer algo después-, preguntó ella mientras yo asentía.

-Claro así te cuento todo sobre la firma del libro-, acepté mientras ella sonreía.

-Vamos Kanade-, bromeó ella mientras de nuevo rodeaba los ojos.

**(Sasuke)**

Miré la cajita negra sobre mi escritorio y suspiré… ¿Se supone que esto seria fácil?, no era como si no supiera que Sakura me amaba, lo sabia…lo sentía del mismo modo que mi amor por ella.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera difícil…más bien condenadamente desesperante el tener que pensar hasta las palabras exactas con que le pediría que fuera mi esposa…

Desde hace meses ese era el camino que sabia debíamos seguir, no me imaginaba en otro lugar, a otra persona u otro sentimiento, todo era para ella…y después de haber hablado sobre una familia juntos supe que no había por que esperar mas, si ya habíamos tomado demasiado tiempo dejando tras mis errores del pasado.

Mi celular sonó y contesté guardando la cajita.

-Eres demasiado metiche Sai-, le saludé a mi amigo.

-Gracias camarada yo también te quiero-, bromeó el

-¿Entonces no hablabas para saber si ya se lo pedí verdad?-, pregunté y se escuchó su risa como respuesta

-¿Y bien?-, inquirió

-Hoy-, musité mientras el bufaba…

-Llevas días con ese anillo, ¿Que estas haciendo esperando que ella de de nuevo el paso?-, replicó mientras yo rodeaba los ojos.

-Sabes Mitzuki estoy demasiado nervioso como para soportar de nuevo tus reclamos-, murmuré

.-No es reclamo amigo, lo sabes, es que a veces….eres lento-, lo dijo con tono soso.

-Lo se-, admití

-Suerte….aunque no la necesitas…te dirá que si…son un par de tontos hechos el uno para el otro-, dijo mientras yo sonreía…

El uno para el otro.

-¿Qué le paso?-, preguntó Sakura llegando hasta el aparcamiento de las oficinas de UchihaAsco.

Miré mi auto y suspiré… "Le desconecté los cables de la corriente eléctrica", contesté para mis adentros.

-No lo se…hablé a la agencia y los cité para mañana, la verdad solo quería irme a casa-, dije mientras ella sonreía, estaba atardeciendo y la había llamado con el pretexto de haberme quedado sin coche, ella pasaría a recogerme para irnos juntos a casa.

-De acuerdo-, aceptó con una sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo su auto que había dejado casi en la entrada del estacionamiento para los empleados…miramos a Akira que se despidió con una mano caminando hacia su camioneta.

El chico era unos de los mejores programadores que había conocido y mi cómplice en esta ocasión, según el plan pincharía una de la llantas del auto de Sakura para así poder interrumpir nuestro viaje a casa.

Subimos al auto y ella arrancó poniendo música suave.

-¿Viste a Ino hoy?-, pregunté mientras ella asentía

-Si…te manda saludos-, contestó mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño…

-¿Pasa algo?-, pregunté de forma inocente

-Parce que algo anda mal…-, murmuró aparcando a la orilla de la Avenida central que recorríamos.

-¿Mal?-, insistí con el ceño fruncido, me bajé del auto mientras ella imitaba la acción, rodeé el auto a propósito y fingí mirar con sorpresa la llanta.

-Mierda-, murmuró mientra yo reprimía una sonrisa

-Esto no lo cubre el seguro-, murmuré a tono de broma mientras ella se pasaba una mano por su abundante cabello rosado.

-No-, gruñó…admito que jamás contemplé el trabajo que tendría que hacer para cambiar el neumático…todo a favor de mi teatral propuesta.

El crepúsculo comenzó a caer y el clima a refrescar, agradecí que ella llevara solo un vestido de mangas cortas y zapatos de tacón bajo, me moví para quitarme el saco y dárselo

Ella lo tomó y se lo puso aun malhumorada, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-, preguntó mientras yo negaba, después de unos minutos terminé de hacer el cambio y sonreí completamente nervioso.

-Puedes pasarme algo con que limpiarme las manos-, pedí mientras ella trataba de abrir la puerta de auto que yo había cerrado a propósito con seguro.

-¿Y las llaves?-, preguntó mientras yo tragaba fuerte… ¿Por qué siempre tenia que costarme tanto cada proposición con ella…cada una era una batalla?

-En el bolsillo del saco-, contesté, ella metió su mano hacia dentro de la prenda y buscó.

La miré mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente, después de forma lenta levantó su rostro y me miró, sacando la cajita entre sus manos.

-Sasuke-, murmuró, me levanté para quedar a su altura y tomé el estuche entre mis manos, las de ellas seguían paralizadas mientras yo sonreía y me acercaba a besarla, me hinqué con una rodilla contra el suelo y tomé sus manos.

.-Tengo otra proposición que hacerte Molesta-, murmuré

Ella sonrió con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Te casarías conmigo pecas?-, pregunté mientras ella rompía en lagrimas, se agachó hasta mi altura y me besó enredando las manos en mi cabello jalándolo, el ruido de un claxon me recordó el lugar donde estábamos, me levanté con una carcajada mientras ella hacia lo mismo, guardé todo y mi _pecas_ me miró interrogante.

-¿Todo fue paneado no?-, preguntó

-¿Planeado?…no tengo una mente tan maquiavélica-, bromeé mientras ella reía.

-Debía haberlo supuesto, tú eras el de las bromas de pintura en la escuela-, contestó riendo, le coloqué el anillo en su dedo y besé su mano mientras ella me acariciaba el rostro.

-Si…si quiero ser tu esposa-, contestó…

Era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra… ¿Qué mas podía esperar?

* * *

><p>.<strong>Actualización = Reviews. <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **


	4. Mal lugar, mal momento

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida (HemorragiaNasal)(Babas).

La historia es Original de **Jazzi W. **aunque yo la trate de seguir igual como el de su autora original pero después de que abandono FF pero no quedo como esperaba espero les guste.

**N/A: Hola se que no tiene perdón el que me haya atrasado bastante con este ficc pero realmente me cuesta mucho seguir una trama inexistente claro como les dije este ficc lo leí hasta la mitad y me esta costando redactar los capitulos mucho, se que a muchas no les gusta el OoC que manejo en esta historia pero sinceramente si no te gusta no lo leas así de simple este ficc es como dije anteriormente la secuela del ficc de Esta vez si, mas bien esta secuela es para aquellas personas que me apoyaron y me ayudaron a continuarlo me costo meses continuarlo ya que no tengo la misma magia que tiene Jazzi, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo en sí lo hago. Bueno eso esta de mas me tengo que ir ya que no gozo de mucho tiempo y espero poder actualizar otro ficc adiós.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Mal lugar, mal momento**

**(Sakura)**

-Su cuenta señor-, dijo la mesera que nos había atendido mirando a Sasuke…llevaba toda la comida soportando que estuviera comiéndoselo con los ojos…odiaba tener la clase suficiente para no tenerla por lo cabellos contra el suelo.

El tomó la cuenta y ella le sonrió ampliamente antes de caminar lejos de nosotros.

-Esa…-, _zorra, bruja…tonta y poco profesional_, iba a comenzar con todos los adjetivos posibles, pero fui interrumpida por mi novio que me miraba sonriente, se acercó y acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos.

-¿Sientes celos por mi?-, preguntó arrogantemente…este hombre a veces, solo a veces llegaba a exasperarme tanto como en preparatoria

-Eres mío-, contesté….esa era suficiente respuesta.

-Exactamente-, murmuró el antes de acortar completamente nuestra distancia y besarme, sus labios tenían aun el sabor fuerte del café que habíamos bebido después de comer, de pronto el enojo se esfumo tal como llego.

-Señor-, llamó la…dedicada mesera, Sasuke se separó tenuemente mirándome y le entregó la cuenta con el pago.

Comprendí que el mismo le había demostrado a esa mujer que no necesitaba mas dedicaciones laborales espaciales…sonreí y volví a besarlo.

Sabia que de ser por Sasuke ese día no hubiera salido de UchihaAsco, tenían un nuevo proyecto en fase de Análisis, la fase más importante y que llevaba el periodo más largo de tiempo, pero llevaba dos días trabajando hasta la madrugada….ambos necesitábamos este espacio.

Salimos del restaurante y me acompañó a mi auto aparcado a unos dos lugares más que el suyo.

-¿Saldrás con Hinata?-, preguntó confirmando mis planes.

-Si, me pidió que la acompañara para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Naruto…la verdad he llegado a conocer a tu hermana lo suficiente como para saber por que me pidió que lo hiciera-, le contesté mientras el asentía con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto me encantaba, seguramente el tema principal de la conversación seria nuestro compromiso.

-Hinata Uchiha no seria capaz de eso-, replicó divertido y me tomó la cara con ambas manos recargándome contra el auto….como tantas otras veces

-Te amo-, susurró y sujeto mi mano con el anillo que el mismo me había dado hace poco mas de una semana, la llevó a sus labios y besó mi piel, sonreí y me separé a regañadientes.

-Yo también….no llegues tarde-, le pedí mientras el asentía.

Subí al auto despidiéndome con la mano, salí del estacionamiento y me dirigí al centro comercial por excelencia en el centro de Okinawa…cuando entré mi futura cuñada me esperaba en las primeras bancas de la entrada.

-Hola Sakura-, saludó sonriente dándome un beso en la mejilla, le devolví el gesto y esperé.

-Sakura-, insistió, sabiendo que la estaba haciendo esperar a propósito con mis manos escondidas detrás de mi bolso.

-¿Qué no íbamos a comprar un regalo para Naruto?-, le pregunté mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos.

-Haruno no puedes hacerme esto, estoy muriendo de emoción, por fin todo esta en su lugar-, insistió ella mientras yo asentía incapaz de resistirme el mostrar la alianza que Sasuke había comprado para mi, era sencilla y perfecta, el diamante del tamaño de una pequeña lagrima era hermoso, además grabado sobre el platino la palabra cisne era su forma personal para decir de nuevo te amo.

Extendí mi mano y ella prácticamente gritó tapándose la boca con una mano y sujetando la mía con la otra.

-Tenia mis dudas que Sasuke pudiera comprarlo solo, pero de hecho es perfecto-, aceptó mientras yo rodeaba los ojos.

-De verdad Sakura, me da mucho gusto que seas feliz, que ambos lo sean-, siguió ella mientras yo sonreía y la abrazaba.

-Gracias-, contesté comenzando a caminar.

-¿Si vamos a comprar un regalo o no?-, pregunté y ella volvió a reír.

-Si, Naru-kun cumple años en unos días, y tengo un libro que regalarle pero esperaba poder encontrar no se algo mas….estaba pensando en un suéter de cachemira-, respondió ella mientas nos dirigíamos a una de las tiendas.

Hinata era muy dinámica y de las personas mas alegres que conocía, aunque nos costó bastante romper el hielo al principio de mi relación con su hermano, después de todo lo que paso, ella seguía culpándose por no haber hecho nada en el tiempo de la escuela, la realidad es que el pasado debe quedarse ahí y formar parte de nosotros, tal vez de no haber sucedido así, yo no estaría a punto de casarme con Sasuke Uchiha.

Recorrimos dos tiendas mas, Hinata compró un suéter y un abrigo ligero y miró detenidamente unos lentes en uno de los aparadores.

-Naruto metió el anillo de compromiso en el estuche de sus lentes-, comentó de pronto ella sin despegar la vista.

-Sasuke no es el único original entonces-, murmuré con voz ligera mientras ella sonreía, imaginándome a ese hombre rubio de mirada seria y lentes que enmascaraban sus ojos azules mientras se declaraba a mi amiga.

-No Naruto también lo fue-, contestó en tono bajo aun con la vista algo perdida.

-¿Pasa algo?-, pregunté

-Nada, es solo que llevo días con una idea tonta en la cabeza y soñando con habitaciones blancas ….de hospital, Naruto siempre ha estado ahí cuando tengo pesadillas, pero esto es algo aquí en el estomago…como un mal presentimiento, me aterra pensar en que pudiera pasarle algo, no he podido dejar de pensar que al fin de cuentas somos tan vulnerables, tan humanos-, contestó en tono bajo casi para si misma, sus palabras me pusieron la piel de gallina y me esforcé por alejar las sombras….si somos vulnerables, pero aun mas por ello no había que esperar por algo , la vida era demasiado corta para huir o cometer error tras error, yo lo sabia bien.

-Puedes perder segundos valiosos pensando en el "quizás" o disfrutarlos junto a Naruto, el miedo es parte de la vida, aprender de el y enfrentarlo nos hace crecer-, dije mientras ella sonreía.

-Gracias, solo estoy algo sentimental, ya sabes tu próxima boda, escoger los regalos para Naruto…-, sonrió de nuevo y recompuso su postura.

-Me gustan esos-, dijo señalando un armazón y entrando a la óptica

La miré mientras conversaba con la dependienta…¿Que haría yo si algo le pasara a Sasuke?

**(Sasuke)**

Apagué el monitor pasadas las ocho de la noche, mis ojos no daban para más, solo quería llegar a la casa y dormir con Sakura a mi lado, además ya era tarde y ella había pedido que no demorara.

Sonreí al recordar su rostro en el restaurante, parecía lo bastante peligrosa para acabar con esa mesera…

Se veía hermosa y me recordó mucho el semblante de la mujer exitosa y de armas tomar que tenia cunando nos volvimos a encontrar.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que poco más de dos años después de haber mandado a investigar sobre Sakura Haruno, estuviera comprometido, a punto de hacerla mi esposa?

Cuando decidí buscarla, creí que me encontraría con que Sakura había hecho su vida, se había casado, tal vez tendría hijos y viviría lejos de mi, pero nada de eso había sucedido, sin saberlo vivíamos en la misma ciudad…y ella se había convertido en una exitosa ejecutiva de una de las revistas mas importantes de la ciudad.

No pude resistirme a mirarla de cerca, no bastaron las fotografías de la investigación

La miré un día al regresar de su trabajo, ella parecía una mujer con todo en la vida….pero aun podía ver a la niña a la que había dañado, a la que había amado sin saber como hacerlo.

Estaba desesperado, no sabia como seguir….no podía solo presentarme y decirle, "Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ¿te acuerdas de mi?"

Me pasé no se cuantos días inventando diferentes escenarios pero en ninguno lograba cruzar mas de dos palabras con ella antes de que me dejara con la palabra en la boca.

Hasta que se lo tuve que contar a Hinata y ella mencionó la fiesta de Ex alumnos.

Mi hermana me había descubierto, tanto mi pequeña investigación como mi amor por _pecas,_ tal vez incluso antes que yo mismo, siempre lo supo, Hinata miró mas allá de la mascara del idiota burlón

-Tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad de remediar todo, todos deberíamos tener el poder de mejorar lo que hemos arruinado y aprender de nuestras fallas-, me había dicho mientras yo me negaba a aceptar que ahora si Sakura podría fijarse en mi….como yo lo deseé desde un principio

Sinceramente cuando le di carta blanca a Hinata con la organización del evento no me imaginé lo que sucedería, no quería hacerlo.

Cuando la ví entrar al salón de la fiesta, supe que nada seria igual y no lo fue…

Ahora ella me amaba, ahora teníamos nuestra oportunidad, ahora se convertiría en mi mujer…

Jamás olvidaríamos la preparatoria o lo que vivimos después de la dichosa fiesta de reencuentro…todo era parte del nosotros y todo me había enseñado a amarla de la forma en que lo hacia.

Cerré la oficina y salí al aparcamiento entrando al auto impaciente por verla nuevamente.

La adrenalina me ayudo un poco a alejar la fatiga que sentía después de dos días de falta de sueño

Pero el tráfico era horrible en la avenida principal así que poco a poco el tiempo fue aletargando mi estado de ánimo

Mi celular sonó y lo contesté mientras hacia el alto en otro rojo del semáforo.

-¿Dónde estas?-, preguntó mi cisne algo impaciente.

-Voy en camino pero esto esta horrible, trataré de llegar lo mas pronto posible….estoy exhausto-, admití mientras la oía respirar

-Lo se…, haz trabajado demasiado, preparé un baño de burbujas-, dijo con la sonrisa en su voz haciéndome reír.

-No tardaré cisne-, prometí y ella respondió antes de colgar

-Te amo-, murmuró y la llamaba terminó.

Estuve al menos 10 minutos mas a vuelta de rueda mientras intentaba avanzar al siguiente retorno.

Después de unas calles mas pude dar vuelta en una lateral menos transitada, rodearía un poco pero al paso que se avanzaba al menos lograría llegar en poco tiempo.

La calle estaba prácticamente vacía, salvo uno o dos autos además de mí.

Mis ojos se sentían extremadamente pesados, el cansancio estaba pasando factura y trataba de abrirlos la mas posible, prendí la radio tratando de distraerme un poco, maldiciendo haber pasado mas de una hora en el trafico, eso no ayudo para nada a que el sueño tomará lugar.

El departamento quedaba a escasos 10 minutos….parecían los más largos de mi vida, cabeceé y me enderecé intentando despabilarme un poco pero mis ojos no me respondían.

El miedo comenzó a tomar lugar….no podía manejar así, pensé en llamar a Sakura y pedir que viniera, pero solo faltaba poco, pisé el acelerador y maldije en el siguiente alto del semáforo, el auto quedo primero en la fila, detrás una camioneta también paró mientras esperábamos el verde.

No sentí el tiempo en que mis ojos se cerraban nuevamente.

Visualicé fugazmente la luz verde y arranqué deseado llegar a mi casa…a mi departamento, a mi hogar…a Sakura

El sonido de un claxon y el rechinar de unas llantas captaron mi atención solo un momento antes de que una luz se acercara contra mi, sentí que era aventado contra mi propio cuerpo, un golpe sordo y lento y luego todo paso en cámara rápida….sonidos….el auto giraba….yo lo hacia, el dolor se disparo contra mi estomago y mi pierna, y golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante….mientras un dolor punzante me desquiciaba barriéndolo todo…

-Sakura-, jadeé antes de que un estremecimiento me recorriera entero consumiéndome…haciéndome….desaparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**N**oooo si lo se creo que querrán matarme, pero si lo hacen no podre continuar, así que espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Besos ;DD

Reviews = Actualización

Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;))


	5. ¿Solo una amiga?

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (HemorragiaNasal)(Babas).

La historia es Original de **Jazzi W. **aunque yo la trate de seguir igual como el de su autora original pero después de que abandono FF pero no quedo como esperaba espero les guste.

**N/A: Hola sé que no tiene perdón el que me haya atrasado bastante con este ficc pero realmente me cuesta mucho seguir una trama inexistente claro como les dije este ficc lo leí hasta la mitad y me está costando redactar los capítulos mucho, se que a muchas no les gusta el OoC que manejo en esta historia pero sinceramente si no te gusta no lo leas así de simple este ficc es como dije anteriormente la secuela del ficc de Esta vez sí, más bien esta secuela es para aquellas personas que me apoyaron y me ayudaron a continuarlo me costó meses continuarlo ya que no tengo la misma magia que tiene Jazzi, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo en sí lo hago. Bueno eso está de más me tengo que ir ya que no gozo de mucho tiempo y espero poder actualizar otro ficc adiós.**

**C**

* * *

><p><strong>apitulo 5<strong>

**¿Solo una amiga?**

**(Sakura)**

"¿Quiénes son?", el sonido de su voz consternada seguía grabado en mi memoria.

¡Memoria!, el no podía recordarnos, no me reconocía, ahora vagamente entendía por qué su rostro parecía no comprender mis ansias al verlo despertar, era él y a la vez un desconocido.

Sentía que el aire me faltaba, me recargué en una de en una de las paredes del pasillo incapaz de seguir, era insoportable, me estaba asfixiando.

El estaba bien, estaba vivo, mirándome de nuevo, hace unos momentos me había reflejado en sus ojos y eso era suficiente para que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de felicidad, pero de que servía si no podía decirle cuanto lo amo, no podía tocar sus labios con los míos y decirle que sin él la vida no valía la pena.

-Sakura-, llamó Hinata, pero no me giré, no podía, solo quería desaparecer, despertar por fin de esta pesadilla.

-¿Estás bien?-, preguntó mientras yo sollozaba, ¡No!, no estaba bien, el hombre que amo estaba ahí en la cama, herido y confundido y el hombre que me amaba a mí, que me recordaba, el que había crecido junto conmigo, el que había descubierto el amor conmigo, ese había desparecido.

-Necesito aire-, le murmuré mientras ella se giraba hacia Naruto, su esposo asintió y miró hacia el pasillo.

-Vamos-, me jaló ella tenuemente y salimos hacia la cafetería al aire libre

-Lo siento-, me disculpé, para ella debía estar siendo también demasiado difícil.

-El se pondrá bien...solo tenemos que seguir aquí, ayudarlo-, me aseguró mientras yo asentí tomándole la mano.

"Seguir aquí", ¿Cómo?, si me sentía desaparecer, ¿Cómo?, si todo lo que me hacia feliz se desmoronaba, miré a Ino venir hacia nosotras, y supe que ella me cuidaría, porque en ese momento, yo ya no podía, ya no tenía fuerzas.

Perdí la conciencia, del lugar o el tiempo, perdí la conciencia y disfruté los pequeños segundos en los que el dolor menguó

Quería quedarme en ese lugar placido y estéril, sin ningún sentimiento, sin ninguna sensación dañina, pero nada de eso duró, las voces comenzaron a sonar y poco a poco mis ojos se fueron abriendo, la cabeza me dolía y me toqué la nuca para sentir el terrible chichón que comenzaba a formarse, estaba en medio de dos mesas con Ino a mi lado y Hinata llegando con el doctor.

Mi amiga y la enfermera me enderezaron mientras lograba ponerme de pie, el médico llegó y me sentó en una de las sillas y me revisó rápidamente

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Haruno?-, preguntó, asentí con la cabeza aun confusa, el se alejó y le dio algunas instrucciones a la enfermera que no alcance a entender y se fue

-Iré a ver a mis papas, les diré que no se preocupen-, murmuró Hinata dirigiéndose a Ino y también partió.

-Sakura, necesitas descansar-, pidió mi amiga en voz baja

-Solo fue un momento, estoy bien-, aseguré

-No...basta de decir tonterías, no lo estas-, me regañó obligándome a mirarla

-El no recuerda nada-, comencé con la voz entrecortada

-Lo sé cariño, pero tienes que darle tiempo-, susurró, ambas nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo me limpiaba los ojos.

-Sakura-, llamó y la volví a mirar

-No es solo el desmayo, estos últimos días has estado tan desconectada que no pareces darte cuenta, no has podido comer algo sin devolver el estomago, estas débil y sé que esto está siendo difícil, pero...-, comenzó y luego se calló abruptamente, apretó mis manos y volvió a hablar

-Tienes síntomas de embarazo-, susurró mientras yo sentía mi sangre helar, alejé mis manos mientras recordaba la noche en la oficina de Sasuke...la imagen que ambos creamos de nuestro hijo cuando hablamos de ello.

-No, no eso, no...-, comencé mientras ella me tranquilizaba

-Cálmate Sakura, ¿No hay posibilidad?-, preguntó paciente

-Dios mío-, gemí, esto parecía una mala broma, quería que esto solo fuera una falsa realidad, en el mundo real, yo me habría dado cuenta que estaba esperando a nuestro bebe, y él me hubiera llenado de besos, sonreído de la forma que me gustaba.

-Tranquila-, murmuró Ino abrazándome, esperó a que respirara de nuevo con facilidad, estaba harta de perder el control pero todo esto me superaba.

Me ayudó a levantarme y la miré confusa mientras le daba la mano, fuimos hasta la farmacia del hospital y pidió una prueba de embarazo, me odié a mi misma por que por un momento deseé que Ino estuviera equivocada.

Ella no pronunció palabra mientras me acompañaba a los sanitarios, esperó sin decir nada o preguntar algo y yo lo agradecí, no quería hablar, ni ahora, ni nunca.

El tiempo pareció eterno y yo cerré los ojos con mi espalda recostada en una de las paredes del cubículo, me sentía perdida y asustada...

Tomé la prueba y miré el resultado:

_**Positivo**_

No hubo lagrimas, gritos de felicidad o reacciones sobrevaloradas.

"Un hijo de Sasuke", solo esa verdad susurró mi mente en voz baja y suave, estaba consciente de todo el caos a mi alrededor pero por primera vez en casi dos semanas sentía calor en mi cuerpo, una sensación cálida y pacifica

Cuando salí, Ino me miró y yo asentí tenuemente mientras ella venia y me abrazaba, dándome algo de las pocas fuerzas que necesitaba.

-Necesito ver al médico-, le dije mientras ella asentía

-Vamos-, contestó al tiempo que yo la detenida tenuemente.

-Nadia mas debe saberlo...solo le diré por ahora a Fugaku y a Mikoto-, le dije y ella asintió

En la sala de espera estaban Hinata y Akari saludaron tenuemente a Ino y me preguntaron cómo me encontraba, sonreí y contesté esperando que no pudieran leer mis reacciones, Hinata me dijo que sus padres ya estaban con el doctor, me dirigí al consultorio titubeante, cuando abrí la puerta el médico me indico que tomara asiento y Fugaku me cedió su lugar.

-¿Te sientes mejor Sakura?-, preguntó Mikoto mientras yo asentía

-Le estaba explicando a los señores Uchiha que Sasuke presenta un cuadro de amnesia retrograda a causa del trauma, no recuerda cosas que sucedieron antes del accidente, por ahora está demasiado confundido por ello sus reacciones son mas esquivas-, explicó el médico.

-¿No recordara?-, pregunté temerosa

-No se puede saber con seguridad que podrá volver a recordar y que no-, contestó Fugaku serio, debía de ser difícil para el entender mejor que nadie como estaba la salud de su hijo.

-Conforme todo el caos vaya pasando y la rehabilitación lo ayude tanto física como psicológicamente los recuerdos volverán, la mayoría de los casos, los pacientes logran seguir con su vida normal, el necesita convivir con ustedes y que le otorguen la paciencia necesaria, con suerte su memoria regresará casi intacta-, aseguró el médico mientras yo cerraba los ojos, tomé aire antes de preguntar de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-, murmuré

-Es difícil saberlo con exactitud, dependerá de él, la mente humana trabaja aun de forma mayormente desconocida para nosotros, el necesita tiempo y tranquilidad-, aseguró

-Yo...-, comencé pero no pude seguir.

Mikoto me miró extrañada y algo temerosa, necesitaba ser fuerte por él, por nuestro bebe.

-Estoy embarazada-, susurré sin mirara a nadie, la habitación se quedo en un silencio sepulcral y levanté mi vista para mirar los ojos cristalinos de la madre de Sasuke

-¿El lo sabía?-, preguntó el médico algo contrariado

-No-, aseguré...-Acabo de enterarme, tendré poco más de un mes-, dije insegura

-Sinceramente no creo que se lo más recomendable golpearlo con tantas cosas-, replicó el doctor.

-Sasuke necesita aceptarlos a ustedes, su situación y relación con cada uno, recordar, y todo debe ser aceptado por el mismo, no impuesto-, término mientras yo fruncía el ceño...

-El...no debe saberlo... ¿verdad?, hay la posibilidad de que ni siquiera acepte que estamos juntos...eso es lo que trata de decir-, le pregunté luchando por no derrumbarme

-Lo siento-, murmuró el medico

-El te recordara-, aseguró Mikoto pero también su voz se quebraba.

-Los dejare solo un momento, necesitan tomar una decisión antes de verlo-, aseguró el doctor mirando a Fugaku

-¿Qué debo hacer?-, le pregunté a este mirándolo

-El Dr. Sáenz tiene razón, sería perjudicial informarlo de todo ahora, va a ser difícil que tu...-, se calló de repente y yo asentí comprendiendo.

Sería difícil que le explicara que era su novia, su prometida, que le explicara que me amaba y toda nuestra historia si no lo recordara.

¿De verdad quería eso?

No soportaría su rechazo o su mirada renuente, no soportaría que el aceptara sin creer o sin sentir.

Miré el anillo en mi mano y tomé un decisión que me partía el corazón pero era la única forma de estar con él sin que se sintiera obligado.

-No le diremos nada-, murmuré

-¿Nada?-, preguntó Mikoto

-No soy su prometida, no vivo con él, no vamos a tener un hijo...no hasta que el mismo empiece recordar-, aseguré mientras Fugaku comenzaba a negar.

-¿Estás segura?-, preguntó

-Estuvimos en la preparatoria juntos, nos volvimos a encontrar años después y nos hicimos amigos, no necesita saber nada más-, dije limpiándome una lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla.

Qué ironía..."Pecas" se había hecho amiga de Sasuke Uchiha

Sabía que quizás era un estupidez pero no podría soportar que él se sintiera obligado a algo...no, si el regresaba a mi seria por el mismo, no porque yo le dijera algo que él no podía recordar.

**(Sasuke)**

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Alguien se puede volver demente si su mismo nombre no le resulta familiar, si no significa nada.

Me sentía tan desesperado y tan solo entre un mundo de gente, por la mañana el doctor me había explicado el accidente que sufrí, al parecer un auto me había embestido y eso había provocado, costillas rotas, una rodilla destrozada casi completamente, un brazo roto y claro...la amnesia

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido las palabras, paciencia, tiempo y apoyo, mientras el médico hablaba el hombre que suponía era mi padre y una mujer de mirada gentil esperaban expectantes.

Mis padres

Así se presentaron Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, había sido demasiado extraño y exasperante que ellos tuvieran que explicarme quien era, al mirarlos trataba de recordar algo que me resultara conocido pero no había nada.

Fugaku me dijo que no tratara de forzarlo que todo caería por su propio peso

No podía describir la forma en que me sentía, enojado, asustado, acorralado, como si todos esperaran que hiciera o dijera algo, como si quisieran que encajara en un molde

El molde de Sasuke Uchiha:

A punto de cumplir 30 años, socio de una empresa de Sistemas, con dos hermanos y amigos que habían estado aquí en el mismo momento que se había enterado del accidente

La palabra incomodidad se quedaba corta ante el sentimiento de tenerlos en frente, mis padres no estuvieron mucho tiempo conmigo, la verdad, el silencio se había vuelto desesperante, pero ¿Que querían que dijera?

Luego había seguido mi hermano y su esposa...no recordaba los nombres aun cuando los habían repetido varias veces, el era jugador de un equipo de béisbol y no vivían aquí...en Okinawa

Siguieron mi hermana y su esposo...tampoco los recordaba y tampoco hubo mucha conversación.

No era tonto y había una constante en esas visitas...sus parejas

¿Qué iba a hacer si yo tenía esposa, hijos?

No que me dijeran hasta a quien tenía que amar

No me atrevía a preguntar, no quería parecer tan...inútil...

Pero cuando se presentó Sai algo dentro me dio confianza, era mi amigo, o eso había descrito, así que a regañadientes pregunté.

Un "no" escueto y cortante tuve como repuesta.

No tardo mucho en salir después de eso.

Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse y mi hermana se levantó del pequeño sofá en el que había estado casi durante una hora, le había dicho a todos que no era necesario que estuvieran aquí, me hacía sentir más como **un estorbo**, pero ellos no había hecho caso, no giré la cabeza o abrí los ojos, otra visita mas era lo que menos quería.

-Buenas noches Hinata-, saludó en voz baja una voz...una voz que si me resultaba familiar...

Giré mi cabeza lentamente para mirar a la misma mujer que había visto al despertar, aun se veía cansada y tenía los ojos levemente rojos, ahora traía el cabello sujeto en un moño y unos lentes de armazón delgado

Hinata la saludó y ella me miró por primera vez sonriendo tenuemente.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-, dijo en voz casi inaudible.

-Hola-, musité

-Me tengo que ir hermanito-, contó mi hermana con exagerado entusiasmo, le fruncí el ceño pero ella ni se inmuto vino a estamparme un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de la mujer saliendo.

De nuevo la incomodidad se recostó a mi lado.

-Lo siento, no puedo recordarte...-, comencé pero ella negó y se acercó un poco

-Ahora no importa-, me dijo tomando mi mano tenuemente

Su piel seguía fría y me hizo sentir escalofríos, ella retiró su mano y yo lamenté la acción.

Pareció luchar contra algo internamente y después sonrió

-Soy Sakura, fuimos juntos a la preparatoria-, comenzó

-¿Amigos?-, inquirí sintiéndome idiota, pero ella se rió con ganas y negó.

-No, tú te la pasabas haciéndome bromas. Tú eras popular y yo no, hasta hace poco todavía me caías mal-, me dijo sonriendo, se miraba tan bien sonriendo...mucho mejor que con los ojos empañados

Yo era popular...y ¿ella no?, no entendía nada, fruncí el ceño y ella pareció notarlo

-No fuimos amigos en la escuela, hace poco más de dos años trabajamos juntos, tu empresa firmó un contrato para la revista en la que yo trabajaba, **esta vez sí** lo somos…-, terminó

Amigos

-¿Quisiera recordarlo?-, dije en tono bajo y ella me miró y tomó de nuevo mi mano, yo la apreté más fuerte, era como si hubiera encontrado un puerto seguro en el espacio perdido

-Lo harás, estaré aquí cuando suceda-, dijo en tono bajo y yo deseé que tuviera razón.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Que onda, Chicas! <strong>

**No... no... no... yo se que realmente no quieren matarme. Si, lo admito, tal vez causarme algún daño físico si lo quieren pero matarme no, no sean malvados, la malvada aquí soy yo que oso perderme de este ficc por siglos xD. **

**Bueno, pues, razones de por qué no escribía sobran y estoy segura que no les interesan, además creo que realmente mi razones del porque son innecesarias. **

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios.**


End file.
